herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Cosmos
Ultraman Cosmos (ウルトラマンコスモス Urutoraman Kosumosu?) is a gentle Ultra from an unknown galaxy. He is known for his calm and gentle fighting style, and his compassion for monsters. He first went to Earth to protect it from the Alien Baltan Basical's invasion. During his time on Earth he befriended a young boy named Musashi Haruno, who he gifted with a blue crystal to summon him if the boy needed help. After Cosmos dealt with the Baltan invasion, he left Earth for ten years before reuniting and merging with a now 19 year old Musashi, who had become a member of the Earth defense force EYES, so that they could combat the Chaos Header. After a spending a about a years time on Earth protecting all forms of life alongside Team EYES against the Chaos Header, Cosmos eventually redeemed the Chaos Header from the darkness in its being, and traveled back into space alongside the new Chaos Header 0, leaving Musashi to work towards the day were humans and kaiju would live together in peace. During the events of the second Ultraman Cosmos film, after another year had past since the events of the Ultraman Cosmos TV series, Cosmos return to Earth and once again re-merged with Musashi to combat the evil Sandros. However, the space alien proofed to be more than Cosmos could handle, and it was the timely arrival of the Ultra Warrior, Ultraman Justice that allowed Comos and Musashi to defeat Sandros. In the events of the finale Ultraman Cosmsos film, Cosmos and Justice joined together to form the Super-Ultraman; Ultraman Legend, who was refereed by Alien Gyashi as the strongest warrior in the universe. History Ultraman Cosmos: The First Contact Meeting with Musashi and Revival An alien being who guards the Earth, he followed Alien Baltan through space as it tried to make its way towards Earth. Meeting up with it and quickly fighting it, the giants clashed. Fighting for some time and trading blows, soon both warriors fell from the sky. While Baltan goes underground, Cosmos is wounded and out of power. At death’s door, it seemed the hero was done for until a small boy discovered him. Musashi Haruno managed to revive the hero by reflecting sunlight into the beam lamp on his head. Revived, Cosmos took the young boy for a ride over the landscape before giving him a small gem that contained the power to summon the hero. His parting words where "One who is strong is one who is brave". During Basical’s raid on the city, Musashi tried desperately to call him but couldn’t. He was forced to watch as the alien destroyed all in his path. Battle against Baltan Later on, after Basical was awoken by the Sharks’ jets, Musashi found his courage and managed to call on the giant. Cosmos spoke with the Baltan guardian and demanded that he return home and depart Earth, declaring it off-limits. When he refused, the blue and silver guardian fought Basical to a standstill, until the insect-like creature morphed into his Neo Baltan form. After being attacked by this new form, Cosmos called on the strength of his Corona mode. In this form, Ultraman Cosmos was able to thwart the invader and overpower him. Using the Prominence Ball, he dealt the final blow and put the invader down. Basical admitted defeat and shed tears before Cosmos' attack took effect. All he wanted was to give the orphaned children of his world a stable planet to live on and now that was impossible. After he fell, Cosmos used his powers to revert his body to his previous form and watched as the children of planet Baltan departed with the body of the last adult Baltan and began the journey back to their home world, beyond the solar system. Ultraman Cosmos: The First Contact Joining forces with Musashi When a new villain fell on the Earth in the form of the Chaos Organisms and infected Lidorias, Ultraman Cosmos returned to the Earth. Uniting with Musashi who is now an adult, the pair joined forces in secret. Cosmos would appear to face countless enemies, destroying some and freeing others. Facing down lines of chaos monsters and new invaders, this new wave of attackers seemed endless. In the middle of the series, Musashi turns obsessed with trying to become stronger in order to combat the Chaos Header even to the point he where failed to save Eligal from dying, blaming Cosmos for his weakness. Later, he suffers a dream where both of Cosmos's forms Luna and Corona were fighting each other as the two giants collided and died in an explosion. When Chaos Eligal reappears again, Musashi transforms into Ultraman Cosmos and purify the monster with all his strength via Luna Extract but in a twisted turn, the Luna Extract was absorbed, with the Eligal that was possessed eventually devoured and turned into Chaos Header Mebut, beating the Ultra with a Shockwave Ball. Cosmos left powerless, defeated by the tyrant for the first time. Cosmos seperated from Musashi and turns pale in a similar manner when they first met. Musashi set out to find Cosmos on the same spot the next day where the giant is still in a weakened and pale state. He received help from Ayano, his childhood friend and Clevergon to reignite Cosmos. Chaos Header Mebut appears at a K3 Point Unopposed now, the monster was free to attack. Later, the tyrant tries to kill Cosmos whose in a verge of dying. Before the EYES forces could arrive, Lidorias appeared and attacked the evil entity, EYES unleashed all their weapons with little effect. Thankfully, when the creature infected Lidorias with Chaos Organisms, the winged monster was capable of withstanding it and continued to battle .Chaos Header Mebut’s dreams of absolute destruction would seen be ended, however. In the time of the eclipse, Ultraman Cosmos rose just in time as Lidorias was down. With newfound power of revival, he transformed into Corona Mode and brought the fight yet again. The titan was still unwilling to go down. As the eclipse ended, Cosmos awakened a new form of power, the Eclipse Mode. The ground shook under his very footsteps and the hero effortlessly tossed this vile demon around as if a rag doll. When Mebut fired all of his weapons at once, the hero repel his attacks. Knowing it stood little chance against the warrior of light, the creature picked up Lidorias and attempted to use her as a shield. In response, Ultraman Cosmos fired his Cosmium Beam, penetrated Lidorias’ body, instantly killing the Chaos Organisms within him. It continued out his back and struck Chaos Header Mebut. Unable to withstand such power of light, the demon’s body was engulfed in fire and exploded. With Luna Extract and Corona Extract can no longer help in expelling the virus, Cosmos will have to utilize Eclipse Mode since then. Final Battle Against Chaos Organisms Now able to take on virtually anything, the guardian of the Earth was confronted with more creatures of chaos and even Chaos Ultraman and its evolution, Chaos Ultraman Calamity. The battles, however, would end oon, or so it seemed. After Cosmos won his final battle with Chaos Ultraman, with help from EYES, the false Ultra underwent a startling transformation, becoming Neo Chaos Darkness, an avatar of the Chaos Organisms' mind who wielded power greater than the previous Chaos Headers and Chaos Ultraman. Defeated by Chaos Darkness, the hero separated from Musashi as his power ran out. He appeared soon after, still weakened, to save Musashi from Chaos Darkness. Musashi begs Cosmos to stop attacking Chaos Header but he denies and mercilessly attacked Chaos Darkness in his full anger, but was unable to fight back as the fiend readied its next attack, Musashi voluntarily joined with the hero yet again to defeat the Chaos, this time recharging Cosmos and transforming him into Miracaluna mode. With the help of three Earth monsters, he uses his Luna Shootless and Luna Final on the evil, the Chaos Organisms were purified and Chaos Darkness turned into an angel-like entity. Chaos disappears and reverts back to the light form but not before he thanks Cosmos for purifying him. Cosmos separates from Musashi and thanks him for defeating the Chaos Header through a peaceful way as he leaves the Earth. Ultraman Cosmos: The Blue Planet (2002) Battle against Scorpis The Earth was freed of the Chaos Organisms and Musashi and Cosmos again went their separate ways, but fate wouldn’t keep them apart for long. While investigating an alien world, Musashi found himself in the middle of a battle between Scorpis and the Space Corona Mode Cosmos. The hero managed to defeat the insect-like monster, but wouldn’t return to Earth right away. Ultraman Cosmos 2: The Blue Planet Sandros Invasion Musashi, now a member of Team SEA, begged the hero to return after the Rayja were conquered. The hero obliged and came down, merging again with Musashi to take on Eclipse mode and devastating the hordes of Scorpis. The leader of the invasion watched on angrily and came in for his own battle, ready to take the planet for his own. Sandros devastated the hero, using its energy blasts and telekinesis to throw the giant around as if he were a doll. However, an ally of Cosmos would arrive. Attacking the fiend from the rear, Ultraman Justice then delivered Cosmos some energy, recharging the hero as the two rose up to take on the creature side-by-side. Laughing aloud, Sandros began to unleash his black cloud. Unable to see the monster in the darkness, the two warriors were attacked by its energized blade repeatedly. Trying to keep track of the monster, the two finally saw their chance. It had foolishly charged up a fire ball, exposing it in the darkness it had created. The two super beings each fired their beams, blasting the invader into oblivion. Ultraman Cosmos Vs Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle Gloker Pawns Invasion and Battle against Ultraman Justice The Earth was saved yet again, but an unexpected threat would take on the Earth next. As a hostile alien force moved in on Earth, Cosmos was there to fend it off. While in a battle with two Gloker Pawns, the hero was reunited with Ultraman Justice, but this encounter would go much different than their last. Justice revived the two machines with energy and attacked Cosmos, taking down the Earth’s guardian. Revival and Join forces with Ultraman Justice The Earth was now exposed to Justice and the Gloker robots, but the Earth’s kaiju wouldn’t sit back and let everything get destroyed! Despite their bravery, even the monsters couldn't thwart the invaders. Ultraman Justice, however, would eventually regain his love for humanity and, in the midst of the final battle against Gloker Endra, Cosmos would be revived and would grow into an even stronger form: Future Mode. Final Battle Against Giga Endra The two giants challenged the machine head-on, and after recharging Justice, the two managed to finally bring down the juggernaut! But the war wasn’t over yet! The two Ultramen flew into space, ready to defeat the rest of the fleet that was preparing to attack. Their beams had little effect against the huge war ship and they were blasted back by its super strong beam attack. They weren’t ready to give up yet, however. They united into one super being, a giant of untold power and strength: Ultraman Legend. The powerful warrior of light held the destructive beam of energy and forced it back into the ship. The blast ripped the huge craft apart and an explosion larger than that of any other engulfed the superhero. Ultraman Legend returned to normal, separating back into Cosmos and Justice who looked on as the rest of the fleet turned around. The Earth would still be guarded by Ultraman Cosmos, but would also be guarded by Ultraman Justice. Having defeated the alien threat, after Legend's job was done he turned back into Cosmos and Justice. After that the two continued to guard the Earth. Ultraman Cosmos Vs Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle Ultraman Saga After Zero saved Taiga and combined with him. Gubila appeared and caused havoc in the city and Taiga instead of transforming, he ran around comically with Takeru until Ultraman Cosmos appeared and fought the Drill Nose Fish Kaiju and managed to calm it with Luna Shootless. Later, when Gubila once again appeared alongside Gomess fighting each other, Musashi transformed into Cosmos fighting the Two Monsters with Taiga transforming into the Mini Size of Zero. The two managed to fend off the Kaiju with Cosmos use the Luna Shootless on the two Kaiju. But, before they could rejoice, Alien Bat in his spaceship killed the two kaiju. Musashi alongside Taiga transformed into Cosmos and Zero goes to combat Alien Bat and his creation, Gigant Zetton they managed to gain the upper hand until Gigant Zetton managed to smash them around. Dyna revived him and they managed to destroy Gigant Zetton. The Kaiju then morphed into Hyper Zetton and proceeded to defeat the 3 Ultra. Not giving up, Musashi, Asuka & Taiga transform into the giant of light, Ultraman Saga. Hyper Zetton created multiple Monsters with multuple Spheres. All seemed lost until Ultraman, Ultraseven, Jack, Ace & Leo appeared to fight the monsters while Saga fights Hyper Zetton. They eventually equally match it but, with the help of Team U, Saga managed to defeat Hyper Zetton alongside its master with the Maximum Saga, After the battle, Musashi and Cosmos return to their home universe. Ultraman Saga Ultraman Ginga Dark Spark War Prior to the Ultraman Ginga tv series, Ultraman Cosmos participated in the Dark Spark War but this time he fought not only alongside Ultraman Justice but, with other Ultras that came from other universes and their allies against the forces of evil. In the middle of battle, Dark Lugiel turned every Ultra present, alongside their allies, monsters and aliens into Spark Dolls. With the war over an unknown warrior appeared and faced Darker Gale but like others he also turned into a Spark Doll. The location of Cosmos' Spark Doll is unknown. Your Future After Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel, Cosmos and the rest of the spark dolls return to their original forms and return to their own universe. Your Future Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! When Etelgar arrived on Planet Juran, Ultraman Cosmos fought him in his Corona Mode but Etelgar was too strong for him. He tried using his Naybuster Ray to blast him, but it didn't work & Ultraman Cosmos was defeated reverting back to his Luna Mode. Arina sealed Ultraman Cosmos in a mirror, separating his Human host, Musashi. Cosmos and all the Heisei Ultras were freed thanks to UPG & they all teamed up with Ultraman Ginga & Ultraman Victory, later assisting Ginga Victory against Etelgar. Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! Ultraman Orb: The Origin Saga After contacted by Shin Asuka about the Bezelb and Psychi threat, Mushashi transformed into Cosmos on Planet Juran and travelled to the universe where Alien Kanon Amate and Shohei lived. Arriving on Planet Kanon, Cosmos is surrounded an army of Bezelbs and a Kugutsu Velokron. After dodging some energy bullets and rockets, Cosmos tried to purify Velokron but it did not work. Cosmos landed on Planet Kanon and meet Amate as Mushashi. Profile Physical attributes *'Color Timer': Cosmos had a color timer like the Ultras of the Showa Universe, it behaved in exactly the same manner. *'Mooney Spot': A small crystal on his forehead. *'Ultra Armor': Like any Ultra, Cosmos is resistant to beams and fire. *'Arms': As a blue Ultra Cosmos strengths dwell in psychic and mental abilities using the power of light. His basic form is not well suited for combat compared to other red Ultras. Standard Abilities *'Acceleration': Cosmos can move at blinding speeds. However, this is only for short bursts. The more powerful his form, the greater his speed and its duration. *'Mode Change': Cosmos can change into any of his forms at will, except Eclipse mode which requires him to be in Corona Mode, and perhaps Space Corona Mode at first. Gallery Ultraman X Ultraman Cosmos Card.png Cosmos TV.png Category:Ultraman Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Gentle Giants Category:Pure Good Category:Animal Kindness Category:Aliens Category:Sidekicks